Hogar
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué es un hogar? O más bien... ¿Es mi hogar aquel lugar que tanto anhelo?, esas son preguntas que Margaret debate en su interior constantemente, mientras que John Thornton siente que lo ha perdido todo, que la suerte lo abandona y que su sentido de la vida, se lo ha llevado Margaret con ella. De como Mr. Thornton y Margaret encuentran lo que tanto habían buscado y esperado.


Los personajes de _**"Norte y Sur"**_ no me pertenecen, son obra de _**Elizabeth Gaskell**_.

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

* * *

**Hogar.**

Estaba completamente arruinado, él lo sabía. Lo había estado desde el momento en que sus ojos azules le vieron por primera vez, cuando en aquel entonces lo único que le importaba era el bien de su compañía. Actuaba a base de impulso, y… ¿Porque no? También lo hacía con coraje, con fuerza en los brazos, en los pies, en cada golpe que su fisonomía atestaba contra el pobre hombre.

Y ahí estaba ella, completamente sorprendida de lo que veía, con sus ojos dictando una sentencia mortal. A él, porque era culpable y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión. Él lo sabía, y también sabía que con una joven proveniente del Sur, no podía pedir más. Era ese simple hecho y la diferencia de mundos que abrió un abismo enorme en aquella habitación de la fábrica. Él sabía que ese había sido el peor inicio de una relación con alguien, de cualquier tipo de relación. Sin embargo, también sabía que nada podía hacerse. Lo hecho… hecho estaba. Y sin embargo, la esperanza se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos, así como ella al meterse bajo su piel, con cada ademán, con cada mirada, con cada roce.

Y ahora, lejos de aquellos tiempos en los que él sentía que tenía una mínima oportunidad de que ella estuviese a su alcance, se encontraba completamente solo.

John Thornton no es de esos hombres que van haciendo declaraciones de amor, no va soltando palabras ni demostraciones afectuosas, porque no está en su hábito. No está dentro de su forma de ser. Y sin embargo, sentía que necesitaba de una mirada de comprensión, de una caricia de aquella fina mano, la única que verdaderamente pudiera brindarle consuelo, pese a lo que su madre dijera.

Había visitado Helstone con el afán de encontrar el paraíso que Margaret siempre había recalcado a la hora de hablar, y había encontrado un mundo completamente diferente al suyo, sin fabricas ni humo, sin gente que corriera de un lado para otro, sin la prisa y el estrés cotidiano que se vivía cada día en Milton.

Era un respiro.

Y aun así se sentía abrumado, solo e impotente. Lo había perdido todo. Estaba arruinado.

Las frondosas copas de los árboles se movieron con la oleada del viento, suavemente, haciendo que la brisa fresca perforara sus poros y que el sol penetrara taladrando su fisonomía. Era como si la naturaleza le diera un cálido abrazo, como si quisiera renovar sus ánimos y sus esperanzas.

Pero ella se había ido. Había vuelto a Londres con su familia, tras la muerte de sus padres, sin nada que la atara a Milton, y eso le dolía profundamente a él. Porque lo había dejado ahí, había cortado cualquier esperanza que hubiera aguardado en el fondo de su ser, la nieve de aquella fría mañana había congelado hasta su corazón.

Y ahora, John no sabía cómo hacer para derretirlo.

Había llegado a pensar que tal vez en su vida no había espacio para otra mujer que no fuera su madre, porque hasta su hermana Fanny había encontrado un marido que se ocupara de ella. Tal vez John Thornton estaba destinado a vivir solo, entre el montón de papeleo, las columnas de humo y cenizas que desprendía su natal día a día. Tal vez solo había nacido para levantarse tras las duras caídas.

La tarde caía lentamente y el sol se despedía tras las colinas que se levantaban en la distancia, mientras él avanzaba a paso firme sobre la estación del tren, dispuesto a volver a su natal, para comenzar nuevamente. Una nueva vida en los negocios, y para poder cuidar de la única mujer que parecía apreciarlo de verdad... Su madre.

De pronto, sus pies se detuvieron por completo. Porque estaba sufriendo de delirio, eso debía ser, ni más ni menos que una cruel ilusión que hiciera que su cuerpo se tensara de pies a cabeza, su corazón traicionero latía más rápido que lo acostumbrado y su respiración se fortalecía en sus pulmones por el simple hecho de ver su fisonomía desdibujada en la misma dirección que la suya.

Ahí estaba ella, con los rayos del sol a sus espaldas, proyectando una larga sombra que llegaba hasta sus pies. Y aun así... Sentía un miedo atroz de que en cualquier instante fuese a desaparecer.

— Mr. Thornton...

Le escuchó pronunciar su nombre, con dejos de sorpresa. Y entonces, el hechizo se rompió.

Porque Margaret Hale avanzaba a paso lento hacia él, y sus ojos inquisidores eran todo menos eso. Eran un mar desbordando sentimientos encontrados, como los que albergaba su corazón desde hacía meses, meses en los que imploraba su presencia. Su cercanía. O ya de perdida, noticias suyas. Esas semanas en las que sentía que el mundo había perdido su color, porque ella se lo había llevado todo a su paso.

John siempre premeditaba sus acciones. Y sin embargo, al tenerla frente a frente una vez más, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. La alegría le inundaba el alma, lo hacía sentir vivo, que respiraba con normalidad una vez más. Sentía miles de sensaciones recorriendo su columna vertebral, eran chispas de energía que lo recargaban por completo, y que lo hacían pensar que el mundo volvía a girar, volvía a tener sentido. Todo volvía a encajar a su alrededor.

Y por eso, cuando sus manos tocaron las suyas, sintió que la delgada capa de hielo que rodeaba a su corazón de fragmentaba en mil pedazos.

Margaret tenía la piel tersa y lechosa, fina y sensible al tacto. A él le encantaba tener aunque fuera un pequeño detalle que lo hiciera sostener contacto con sus manos. Las adoraba casi tanto como adoraba sus ojos verdes. Casi tanto como el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos bien sujetos en su peinado. Casi tanto como la adoraba a ella por el simple hecho de existir.

La felicidad se presenta en diferentes maneras, en formas, tamaños, colores e incluso sabores. Pero la suya tenía nombre y apellido.

— Margaret Hale.

Había susurrado mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba su mano entre las suyas, atesorando la por completo.

Margaret estaba sorprendida. De que el destino los reuniera en ese lugar, de que se empeñara en traerlo a sus brazos. Pero esta vez... Sabía que las cosas tenían que ser diferentes. Sabía que debía hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba y ser feliz al precio que fuera, después de todo... Había sobrevalorado todo lo que pensaba era especial para ella.

Después de todo, un hogar no es un lugar, ni es la costumbre, las formas de hacer las cosas. Hogar es aquel al que añoras, al que ansías ver cuando tus ojos se abren por las mañanas y te desvelas sumergida en pensamientos entrada la madrugada.

Hogar son las manos que le toman con fuerza y la guían de manera protectora, acogedora. Es una mirada llena de sentimiento y de amor pasional que se refleja en sus pupilas azules. Es una sonrisa que te hace subir el pulso de manera frenética.

Por eso, cuando él le pregunta con voz esperanzada…

— ¿Vuelves a casa conmigo?

Margaret sin dudar un segundo responde:

—Sí.

* * *

**N**otas**:**

Una vez más, salgo de mi tumba para dejar esto por aquí, estaba escuchando el OST de esta, una de mis series de época predilectas, cuando me vi en la necesidad de escribir algo para Mr. Thornton y Margaret.

Me encanta este libro, y la serie que le hizo justicia de pies a cabeza. En verdad que es fascinante y altamente recomendable.

No sé qué salió exactamente, pero quería plasmar lo que he escrito.

Ya que estás aquí, _**p****or favor deja un Review,**_ recuerda que tu opinión siempre es importante, y para mi, multiplicado por diez. _**Me harías muy feliz**_.

No sé, quizá vuelva a escribir de ellos pronto.

Un abrazo.

**A**ry~


End file.
